the_dorovir_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dawnfire Legion
Summary The Dawnfire Legion is based around the idea of protecting towns unable to defend themselves against larger empires and city states. Countless towns in it's Golden Era were saved. Members would move from town to town and take out the soldiers one by one until there army was weakened to the point where the guards of that town would be able to win the battles against the invading forces. Entering The Dawnfire Legion is extremely secret, almost never allowing new members. Ever since the Dawnfire Legion Genocide in 5AE 11. You are usually recruited by a high ranking member, and tasked with something that nobody else has done to prove you will provide a meaningful contribution to the Legion. New members are usually from a town that is easily conquerable so they can understand why the Legion protects the towns across Dorovir. Almost never are new members somebody prominent or famous as in the case that they die, they will be forgotten. Because in most small towns everyone knows each other, this is why new members are hard to find. Any member of any town can join the Legion, even the members of towns belonging to empires in wars against Greyfall. Dawnfire Code of Honor Anyone from any town from anywhere all over Dorovir may join, no matter if that town belongs to an Empire Greyfall is at war with. The Legion will protect any town from any empire, even if it means fighting against Greyfall. This is both to make sure no soul goes unprotected, and as to make sure that the Legion would remain secret as tows protected from all empires except Greyfall would rise suspicion. Killing anyone not invading will result in death to the Legion Member. If a town guard, or anyone at all, finds out that someone is a member of the Dawnfire Legion, the Guard will be either Paid Off, taken to the Dawnfire Legion Base of Operations and given empty threats, or made a member of the Legion. The first option happens the most and the third option almost never happens. Founding Eyon the Conqueror had just finally liberated the region of Greyfall from Blackwing in 3AE 379 but wasn't sure he would be able to defend the Capital Dawnfire. Because of this, the Dawnfire Legion was formed. It successfully protected the city against all forces trying to take the Coastal City. Eyon realized how may villages and towns were unprotected against the empires of the continent. He began getting members from the Greyfall Army, an entity that had worked side by side with the Legion although not as one entity, to join the Legion. These members were placed secretly across each village and town illegally. Eyon made sure that these members would not get caught, and in the case that they were, they would sacrifice themselves, and developed a secondary language based around the idea of keeping secret. Role in the First Great War of Dorovir The Dawnnfire Legion had remained in secret at this time despite it's thousands of members across the continent. But as the God of Chaos was to come down and destroy everthing, the Legion decided to join the fight, as well as all the other armies of the continent. After this, the Legion was no longer just a rumor. It was well known across the continent. This engaged the Silver Ages of the Legion. Golden Era The Golden Era was when the Legion was in it's prime. Saving towns undetected, never being caught. They lasted from 3AE 379 for hundreds of years in this form. The most members were recruited during this time. The Era ended with the First Great War of Dorovir. Silver Era During this time many members were caught by the empires of the towns they resided in, this means they had to be even more secretive than before. Before they could capture and imprison any criminal in the street, after this, they couldn't. Towns became more and more crime ridden because of this. Invading Armies now knew what they were up against, but none the less were still able to help against them. fill Bronze Era After the Dawnfire Genocide, the Legion had been reduced by thousands. Countless members were killed by the order of King Aerdus the Mad of Blackwing. Now after this the Legion now was a shell of it's former self. After this, very little towns were protected, crime was rampant, and the Legion itself was believed to be dead. Now there is only about 200 Members, they don't even speak to each other anymore. They try to protect towns but almost are always ineffective.